The present invention relates to a power stapler which has a length adjustable nose piece, assemble handle and an end member connected to an end of the handle.
A conventional power stapler is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a body 10 with a barrel 100 extending from the body 10. A safety device 13 is received in the barrel 100 and is able to actuate a trigger means 11 to a ready-for-shoot status. A handle 101 is integrally connected to the body 10 and has a passage 102 defined therein. A magazine 14 is connected between the handle 101 and the barrel 100 so as to receive nails therein. A fitting of a hose 17 is connected to the handle 101 so that pressurized air is sent into the passage 102 in the handle 101 to eject a nail in the magazine 14. The body 10 and the handle 101 are made of cast iron so that it is so heavy and is not convenient to be used. When nailing nails into an object, the nose piece is pushed against the object so as to put the trigger means 11 to a ready status. Because the power stapler is heavy in weight and only one point contacts against the object so that it is difficult to nail the object at even distance. Furthermore, the safety device 13 is not adjustable so that the conventional power stapler can only use a fix-sized nails.
The present invention intends to provide a power stapler which has a separated handle made of light material and an adjustable nose piece so as to adjust a distance that a line of the safety device can be moved to touch a trigger means.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a power stapler and comprising a body with a barrel and a trigger means. A handle is connected to the body by bolt and a magazine is connected between the handle and the barrel. A safety device is connected to the barrel and includes a base member, a spring biased between the body and a first end of the base member, and a link connected to the base member and contacting the trigger means. A ring is connected to a second end of the base member and a collar is movably connected to the ring so that when adjusting the collar, a distance between the barrel and the object to be nailed is adjusted.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a power stapler which has a handle light in weight. The handle is connected to the body by a connection plate and bolts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a power stapler which has an end member connected to the handle by a pin and an L-shaped wrench is received in a connection portion extending from the handle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a power stapler which has a safety device and a distance between the barrel and the object to be nailed can be adjusted.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.